


【练笔】极上荣光

by pdddyxl



Category: Bad Times at the El Royale (2018), High-Rise (2015)
Genre: Bottom Chris, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: ABO，OMC有。





	【练笔】极上荣光

因为凶杀案频发的关系，调查这座小镇仍是特警的主要工作。在数日隐蔽得调查之后他锁定了一位嫌疑犯，是一位Omega，年轻、性感、身材高挑纤细，出没不定。这位可怜的特警紧紧盯着他，几乎可以确认他就是这些凶杀案的主谋了。不过这几日他似乎有所察觉，都待在房间不怎么出去，只是今天晚上踩终于出门，行踪诡异的来到一家汽车旅馆开了间房。

所以其实他只是个卖屁股和毒品的婊子，并不是什么杀人狂吗？这个爱好可比自己调查得这个案件主谋的爱好要健康的多了。或许我也可以嫖他一次，不卖毒品的那种。年轻得特警这么想着，却还是耐心的在汽车旅馆外从中午等到了晚上，政府派他来潜入调查这个案件，他担负不起任何失误不能错过任何的可能性。而在他等待的期间有几个人进去又很快出来了，他们身上无一不散发着Omega信息素的香味儿。

就算是毒品买卖，我也有足够的理由逮捕他了。警员这么想着，在深夜那个房间终于熄灯之后悄悄闯了进去，而那个年轻漂亮的Omega躺在床上，借着月光他可以大概看到那人的轮廓，他上衣敞开，皮肤微微泛红，炫耀似的毫不克制的暴露着自己甜蜜的信息，故意勾引着眼前这个Alpha，似乎毫不介意自己可能会被失去理智的Alpha强奸这个事实。他满不在乎的裸露着自己的身体，Omega几乎没有什么体毛，他的腰部看起来纤细结实、柔韧有力，小巧粉嫩的乳尖上打了两个漂亮的乳钉。那两枚银钉，在月光下闪着诱人的亮光，而他的裤子也没有完全穿好，拉链打开，露出他光洁得腹部，他根本没有穿内裤。

“你跟了我快一周了。”那个Omega说着，手指灵活的玩弄着自己手中的小刀，“要嫖吗？”

说着他脱掉了裤子，露出了圆润的臀部，而上帝啊他是那么湿那么勾魂，在他脱掉自己牛仔裤的时候，警员甚至觉得自己看到了那个Omega屁股里流出的淫液，和布料中间拉出的银丝，而那些淫液在月光下显得更加色情不堪了。警员吞了吞口水，试探性的举着枪靠近，而那个Omega已经若无旁人的开始爱抚起自己来了，而很显然得，对于自娱自乐这种事Omega熟练的要命。他在Alpha的枪口下抚摸着自己的乳尖，扯拽着那两个粉嫩可爱的小东西，挤压碾磨它们。而这样的刺激几乎是立刻就让他勃起了，他的味道变得更加浓烈诱人，修长漂亮的阴茎立了起来，直直的贴在了他的小腹上。

这位Omega欲求不满似的扭动着自己的柔韧的腰肢，把自己的手指伸到后面去在他的穴中搅动，很快便有粘稠的水声在室内响起，仿佛是在告诉Alpha他现在有多湿，多需要被操似的。Omega俯身趴下来，塌下腰撅着屁股玩弄着自己的穴，很快他便高潮了，并不是外部的那种，而且内部又有汁液从他的体腔中流了出来。他的阴茎抽搐，身体不自然的抽搐颤抖着，很显然他太习惯被操了，没有Alpha粗大的阴茎操他，顶他的体腔，他是不会射精的。在这个角度，警员可以看到有汁液随着他手指抽插的频率从他的小穴中流出来，那些淫液被月光照的闪闪发亮，伴随着Omega的味道，甜蜜而又诱人堕落。

很快他便放弃了理智，脱下了裤子，放出了自己被憋的胀痛的阴茎，着了魔似的躺在了床上。Omega胯坐过去骑在他的胯间，用自己湿漉漉的屁股磨蹭了几下那根属于Alpha的大阴茎，然后便仰头坐了下去。他后穴让人着迷的又湿又热，柔软的嫩穴把那根阴茎吞的很深，Alpha坚硬的滚烫直直顶在了他的体腔口。那感觉让警员爽的几乎头晕目眩，他出于本能的向上顶撞着磨蹭了几下那个柔韧的体腔口，为此Omega毫不克制的浪叫了起来。他配合着Alpha的动作扭动着自己的腰部，后穴一收一缩的夹着那根阴茎，很快又有温热的淫水从他的嫩穴中喷了出来，顺着他的腿根流了下来，沾湿了Alpha的裤子。

被这样操到失神的Omega几乎没了力气，他的后穴有一搭没一搭的咬着自己体内的硕大，奶猫似的柔软地哼吟着，随后便被Alpha翻身压在了床上。他张开颤抖的双腿环住对方的腰部，好让眼前的Alpha能更深更好的干进来，Omega的体腔已经软乎乎的打开了，而他甚至都不在发情期，这他妈该死的勾魂的魔鬼。Alpha如此唾骂着，狠狠地操入他的体内，手上也毫不留情得拨弄蹂躏着他的乳尖，他在变了调的浪叫下不断用指甲剐蹭用手指拉扯碾磨着，甚至把那两个可怜的小东西向外微微扯出去了那么一点。而每次在他蹂躏那两个乳粒的时候，这个Omega都会扭着屁股把他绞紧，他快速且用力的操干着，看着Omega半长的金发在月光下随着他律动的动作颤抖而又散发着微光，看着他湿润的仿佛流动的糖浆一般甜蜜而又诱人堕落的浅蓝色瞳孔，打桩似的一下一下的楔入Omega的体内，在他的体内逐渐张开了自己的结。

随后，他感觉到脖颈一凉，温热的血液便从他的脖颈不受控制的涌了出来。他捂住自己脖颈处深深的伤口，身体不正常的抽搐挣扎着，却被Omega翻身压在了身下。

“你刚才在想我不过是个好骗又好操的婊子吧。”

Omega对他挥动着染血的小刀，伸出舌尖来舔了舔刀刃上的血液，他原本沉溺于性与快感的双眸染上了一丝疯狂的颜色。他抬起腰部把阴茎从体内几乎全部抽出，又快速地坐下，让那根Alpha的大阴茎深深地操入自己的体腔里。这位淫荡而又漂亮的Omega小声的、无比着迷的喘息着，仿佛他真的很享受眼前这个似的。更多汁液随着他扭腰抽插的动作从他的屁股里流了出来，顺着他的腿根色情的流下，更多香甜的气味在空气中扩散开来。而或许是小刀的亮光照到了他的眼底，此刻在他柔软漂亮的水蓝色瞳孔中，更加映出了一道令人恐惧而又着迷的、令人欲罢不能的银色。

简直是极致的、最为不可思议的美景，就像是死前美好的幻觉，是磨人的魅魔，是该死的魔鬼。

“亲爱的，天啊。可怜人，我来帮帮你。”

他这么说着，眼中闪着纯粹兴奋和快乐的光，他狠狠掐住了身下那人的喉咙，感受着对方的喉结，在自己不断收紧手掌中微微颤抖。他的一只手掌被腥甜的血液所沾满，另一只手握着小刀，深深地刺入身下那人的腹部，向上剖开，腹腔中柔软的脏器暴露在了他的眼前。啊，他的喘息着，瞳孔兴奋的收缩，整个人沉下腰部深深地坐了下去，最终呻吟着、长叹着射出了自己的精液。

 

“啊，好脏…”

在最初的兴奋褪去之后，他有些嫌弃而又委屈的嘟哝着，随后举起沾满了血液的手在床单上随便抹了抹。Omega低头看着自己沾满了精液和血液的腹部，又看了看被他搞得一塌糊涂的尸体，有些不满的嘟了嘟嘴。他仍然觉得这次的作品不够完美，于是他捡起自己和衣服一起丢在地上的手机，在和几个人简单的通话之后走入了浴室。然而水流却混杂着强烈的电流侵袭了他的身体，在他醒来的时候，他的身体已经被清理干净了，血液、精液、爱液，这些一切都像是不存在一样。

而他——这位Omega则是被紧紧捆在一个白色的椅子上，身体赤裸。在他目之所及的范围内，周边都是千篇一律的压抑、而又令人恐惧的白色，这种让人感到不悦的安静让Omega本能的感到了恐惧。他下意识的挣扎了几下，却只感到皮带深深捆入皮肤的刺痛。

“不要乱动。”

他听到了一个声音，随后是一个人，是一位Alpha由远及近的走到了他的面前。那位Alpha穿着医生所应有的工作服，整个人和这座建筑，又或者这座监狱一样，都是令人不安的白色。而他能分辨出眼前这位医生是一位Alpha，虽然他用了一些掩饰的手段，可是他还是可以闻到这位医生身上清冽的柑橘味儿，安静、甜蜜、温柔，这位医生看起来和其他的任何一个Alpha都没什么不同，甚至还要比其他Alpha更不具备攻击性的样子。

“你要对我做什么？”

Omega本能的感到恐惧，并不是因为他是Alpha又或者因为自己身处异地、而他是医生所以才会有这样的感觉。Omega真正所恐惧的，是这个人在这份压抑之下过于平静，过于安定和正常的表情。那份仿佛日常工作似的一板一眼的动作和语气，那样在平静之下压抑着的不可计数而又无法掩饰的疯狂。

“手术，我来帮你切除你脑中病变的部分。”

Alpha这么说着，用带着手套的手爱抚着Omega金子般柔软的长发，他的语气就像是在讨论天气一样。而他本身的存在，无色无味，近乎于透明，他就像是空气，像是水，像是不存在于这个世界的某种无机物，像是这栋压抑的大楼的一个零件。而Omega偏偏而又可以感觉到他属于人类的体温、柔软的皮肤、甚至可以闻到他身上温柔好闻的令人安心的信息素的香味儿，可是他却感觉不到他眼前的男人是个活人。

“放开我，我不要手术，我没有病变。”他放轻了语调尽可能理智的解释着，散发着自己柔软的信息素示弱的企图诱惑眼前的Alpha。而在几次解释和示弱全都无果之后，他终于有些按捺不住的、极端恐惧的开始挣扎了起来，他想要挣脱这份束缚，想要快点逃出这个压抑的地方。可是他却感觉越来越热，体内越来越空虚而又湿痒，他腹部发热，的后穴开始不受控制的濡湿，甜蜜柔软的信息素怎么也收不住的溢满了整个房间。

“我知道的，你喜欢做爱。他们带来你的时候给你喂了药，看看你，现在已经湿成这样了。”

他这么说着，低头看了看Omega坐着的椅子，现在那里已经被Omega后穴所分泌的淫液弄湿了不小的一块，此刻正亮晶晶的泛着水光。他用戴着手套的手指拨撩着Omega粉嫩的后穴，为此被束缚住的Omega发出了柔软可人的喘息声。医生甚至不会怀疑，如果让这个发了情了Omega就这么坐在椅子上，等下他嫩穴里流出来的液体就会顺着椅子流到地上，而这个Omega则会因为药效的缘故开始在椅角磨蹭自己柔软湿润的穴口。

“我会多叫几个人来帮你的。”医生这么说着，手指在Omega湿热的体内微微分开，更多液体从里面流了出来，而他的手套也被那些淫液所浸出了一块深色的水渍，“他们会在这里打开你的腿轮奸你，射满你那个贪吃的小穴，而我就在旁边看着。等他们把你反复填满，操到意识模糊之后，我们就进行手术。”

“不，不。我没有病，请不要找人轮奸我。”

Omega难得有些畏惧似的这么请求着，双腿可怜兮兮的颤抖着，试图在Alpha的玩弄下将腿并拢起来。可是那人却用力打了一下他的屁股，不可抗拒的制止了他的动作，他的肩膀塌下来，微微蜷缩起身子颤抖着，仿佛他对这种事情带着什么极端阴影似的。而他恐惧，他恐惧Alpha所说的接下来可能会发生的事情，但是却更加恐惧眼前这个Alpha，他从来没见过，哪个Alpha能在这样的信息素混乱的情况下还如此泰然自若的不受影响。他不清楚自己究竟是不是精神不正常的极端杀人狂，而他很清楚自己眼前的人才是极端的，隐藏在那个Alpha那张波澜不惊的英俊的脸下面的、极为病态的极端和疯狂。

“我没有病，请不要切除我的大脑。如果你想要，就请干我吧。我不会反抗，也不会杀了你，我甚至都动不了，你可以随便怎么干我、使用我，甚至可以让我怀孕，我就在这里为你生下子嗣，求你了，我…”

Alpha吻住了他喋喋不休的嘴唇，他已经有些厌烦这个乏味的工作了，而他觉得眼前这个Omega还算有趣，事实上，只要这栋大楼还在，他就可以为所欲为，是的，他会让他在这里为他生下孩子的——


End file.
